Viva Las Vegas
by Micki90
Summary: Haley wins tickets to Las Vegas but who will she take with? Will it be a fun trip or will it change their lives? Games are played and bets are made. All in the city of sin!
1. Prolouge

**Viva Las Vegas**

* * *

Haley was sitting in her and Nathan's bed listening to the radio. She was home alone while Nathan was out doing…something. She wasn't sure what.

_"You are listening to The Voice, DJ Sammy here,"_ Haley heard from the radio. _"Tonight we have a special Bon Jovi marathon just for you but for the moment we are going to take a break from him and I'm going to tell you more about the competition I talked about earlier. Does that sound good? Okay! Well, all you have to do is pick up the phone, dial 555-2001 and if you're very, very lucky and get through to me here at the station, all you have to do is answer a couple of simple questions I ask you about Mr. Bon Jovi himself and if you get them right then you win five tickets to see Jon Bon Jovi live in Las Vegas! You heard right! Five tickets. Las Vegas. Bon Jovi. Live. So pick up the phone now! The number is 555-2001. 555-2001!"_ he repeated.

_'That's sounds like fun,'_ Haley thought. _'But I probably wouldn't get through anyway. In other words, I would just waste my time and my money.'_ She heard the DJ play "Bed of roses" with Bon Jovi and she remembered how much she loved that song. She would really like to go and see him live and she had always wanted to go to Vegas plus, she could really use a vacation. _'What the heck…'_ She thought and picked up the phone.

"555-2001," Haley said out loud even though she was alone. She heard a signal but no one picked up for quite a while so just when she was about to hang up, she heard a voice at the other end.

_"DJ Sammy here, who am I speaking to?"_

Haley couldn't believe that she had actually gotten through and that she was on air with many other people listening to her. She was growing more and more anxious by the second. She had always wanted people hearing her on the radio but this wasn't exactly what she had in mind. And the stupidest thing was that she had been on the radio before. She hadn't talked but still…

_"Hallo?"_ DJ Sammy tried again.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Haley."

_"Haley, okay. I'm guessing it's your first time on the radio?"_

"That depends on how you see it I guess."

_"Okay…? Well I know that you are calling about the competition so why don't we start?"_

"Sure," she said uncertainly.

_"Okay. Question number one: When did the band first start playing together?"_

"1983," she answered without any hesitation.

_"That is correct. Question number two: What year did Bon Jovi get their breakthrough and with which song?"_

"I think it was 1984 with the song runaway."

_"Right again. Question number three and also the last question: Sing a verse from the song Bed of roses that we just played."_

"That isn't a question."

_"I know but you have to do it if you want to win the tickets."_

Since she didn't have a choice on the matter if she wanted to win the tickets, she sang a verse from the song. It was really easy too since she practically knew all the words at heart. When she was done the DJ spoke again.

_"That was great! You've got a nice set of pipes there."_

"Thanks…I think."

_"Well now there's only one more thing left to say. Congratulations! You have won the tickets to Vegas and see Bon Jovi live with your friends!"_

Oh. My. God.

* * *

**So that might have been a little lame and short and I apologize for that. It will get better in future chapters, this was only the prolouge. I really want to know if you think I should go on so please review and let me know!**

**Micki**


	2. When do we leave?

Haley still couldn't believe that she had won the tickets. She couldn't wait to tell Nathan and the rest of her friends the news. She was standing outside the ticket stand, waiting for her turn. Since she had to leave tomorrow morning she had to go get them tonight. She didn't even know who she was going to ask to come with her…

"Hi, how can I help you?" the woman who sold the tickets asked when it was Haleys turn.

"Hi, my name is Haley James-Scott and I won tickets to Las Vegas on a radio show and I was told that I had to get them tonight."

"Oh, so you're the lucky winner! I got your tickets right here…"

"Great."

"Did you say Haley James? The singer?"

"Yeah, that's me…" Haley said, somewhat shyly. She never did get used to people recognizing her for her music.

"My daughter is a huge fan of yours," the woman said. "She was at one of your concerts when you were on tour. Do you think I could get your autograph to take home to my daughter?"

"Yeah, sure. Do you have a pen and a paper?"

"Of course."

While she wrote her autograph on the paper the woman had given her, the woman gave Haley her tickets.

"There you go," Haley said and handed the paper back to the woman.

"Thank you. And there are the five tickets you won."

"Thanks…Tell your daughter hi for me."

"I will. Have a safe trip!"

"Thanks! Bye," Haley said and then left and went to the direction of Karens Café.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, Haley was standing outside of the café and she saw Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Mouth, Bevin and Skills through the window and saw them laughing and just having fun. When she went inside, her friends immediately greeted her.

"Hey, babe! Nathan said.

"Hi, guys!" Haley said and gave Nathan a kiss. "What's going on?"

"Not much. We were just talking," Nathan said. "Where have you been?"

"You are not going to believe it but something great happend tonight when you were out."

"What?"

"Well, I was listening to a radio show and there was this competion and I decided to call in and see if I could win."

"And let me guess, you won?"

"I did!"

"So what did you win? A Jacuzzi, maybe some sexy lingerie?"

"Not even close. I did however win five tickets to Las Vegas to see Jon Bon Jovi live!"

"Right…" Brooke said not really believing what Haley had told them.

"It's true!"

"Alright then let me see the tickets," Brooke dared Haley.

"Sure," Haley said and took the tickets from her purse and gave them to Brooke.

"Oh my god!" was all Brooke said after she had examined the tickets.

"That's what I said when the DJ told me I'd won."

"Oh my god!" Brooke repeated.

"Told you I won! It's great isn't it?"

"Oh my god! We are going to Vegas!"

"Yea…Whoa, wait a minute. I haven't even invited anyone yet."

"But you will."

"First things first. Nathan, you're coming right?"

"If you want me to."

"Do you even have to ask?" she said and gave Nathan another kiss. This time it was a longer one. When they started making out Brooke decided to speak.

"Hey! Get a room!"

"We have one," Nathan said.

"Well, use it! So Haley…Who else are you going to invite?"

"I don't know, I haven't decided yet."

"Well, personally I think you should let me be one of them."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Funny."

"Okay, Brooke wants to go. Is there anyone else?"

"Well, if you'll have me, I wouldn't mind going," Peyton said.

"I guess that makes sense."

"What makes sense?" Bevin asked.

"Well, Peyton and I have spent several hours listening to Bon Jovi and her house and it would make sense to take someone who likes him since we are after all going to his concert. So Peyton, if you want to come you should."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"I am definitely there."

"Great! Lucas? Mouth? Bevin, Skills?"

"I can't," Mouth said." I have this family thing this weekend."

"Okay. Lucas?"

"Sure…"

"Just try to not sound too excited," Haley said sarcastically.

"Sorry. Of course I want to go but I have to ask my mom first."

"Ask me what?" Karen asked when she appeared from the kitchen.

"Haley won tickets to Vegas to see Bon Jovi live and she asked me if I wanted to come with. Can I?"

"I don't know…How long would you be gone?"

"Five days I think," Haley said.

Karen thought about it for a moment. "I don't see why not," she finally said. "Just promise me that there will be no drugs and no staying out all night. And I want you to call at least twice a day."

"Fine."

"Then you can go."

"Thanks, mom."

When Karen had walked away to help out a customer, the others kept talking.

"So how about you Bevin?" Haley asked.

"I don't want to go without my man," Bevin said and kissed Skills.

"And I'm guessing you don't want to go without your woman, huh Skills?"

"That's right, Rock star. And I've got my woman right here," Skills said and put his arm around Bevin.

"Okay. Then who's left? Oh, it's just you Brooke. Maybe I should go ask Karen first…"

"Haley!" Brooke whined.

"What?" Haley said with the same voice as Brooke had used. "I'm kidding! Of course you should come."

"That was so mean! But I forgive since you are taking us to Las Vegas!"

"That's very big of you, Brooke."

"So when do we leave?" Peyton asked.

"Tomorrow morning at eight o'clock."

"Tomorrow? I need to get home and pack."

"At eight?"

"Yes, Brooke."

"But that is sooo early."

"You don't have to come if it's too early."

"That's not what I meant. It's no problem! It's actually pretty late. I usually go up at dawn every day anyway."

"Then I guess that eight won't be a problem for you, right?"

"Right."

"Well, Nathan and I are going to go home and pack and I suggest you do the same. We will meet you outside the airport at 7 sharp tomorrow morning. Sound good?"

"You just said it was at eight!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Well, the plane leaves at eight but you have to be at the airport an hour earlier," Haley explained, amused with her friends sudden outburst.

"Great. That's just great…"

"Brooke…"

"What? I said it was great!"

"We'll just see you guys tomorrow. Bye Mouth, Bevin, Skills. We'll see you when we get back!"

After they had all said their goodbyes, they each departed to their own homes to pack, hoping that tomorrow was going to be as great as they imagined it to be.


	3. Las Vegas, here we come!

It was the morning after and Haley and Nathan was now standing outside the airport waiting for their friends to arrive.

"It's 7.02, Haley said. They're late."

"Calm down," Nathan said. "So they're a little late, as opposed to us who were here 20 minutes earlier than we agreed on. That you agreed on."

"I like to be early, so what?"

"What I'm trying to say is that no one will know if we're a little late."

"I will know!"

"They'll be here soon. Look there they are!" Nathan said when he spotted Lucas, Brooke and Peyton jumping out of a cab and started to run towards him and Haley.

"Hi guys!" Brooke greeted them.

"You're late," Haley said annoyed.

"Sorry about that Tutor Wife, but we had a little incident before we got here."

"What kind of an incident?"

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that we are here now."

"Fine. Let's just go inside."

* * *

45 minutes later the gang had checked in their luggage, gotten some coffee and were now sitting in the plane waiting for takeoff.

"So what is the first thing you're going to do when you get to Vegas?" Brooke asked the others.

"I'm just gonna check in and see what happens from there," Peyton said.

"That's so boring! I'm going shopping and you are coming with me."

"Great," Peyton muttered sarcastically.

"How about you, Broody?"

"I don't know. Maybe there's a game I can watch or something," Lucas said.

"Nuh uh, think again. You're coming with Peyton and me."

"Brooke, I really don't want to go shopping so please don't ask me."

"I'm not asking, I'm telling. Nate, what are you going to do?"

"I'm coming with you…?"

"Got that right! Haley?"

"The first thing I'm going to do when I get off this plane is getting a drink. A big one!"

"A drink?" Nathan asked amused.

"What? I had forgotten that I hate flying and I'm sure that after we have landed I'm going to need one," Haley told the others.

"You know, I am totally for drinking alcohol and all but you are going to have to do that after we have shopped."

"I'm not going shopping, Brooke."

"Yes, you are and that's final."

"I'm a big girl, Brooke. You can't make me. You just can't."

"I can and I am."

"You might as well give up Haley," Peyton said. "When Brooke has gotten something in her head, it is nearly impossible of getting it out."

"Fine…But I am not happy about this!"

"As long as you at least pretend you're having fun, I won't care," Brooke said.

"Why do you hate flying anyway?" Nathan asked Haley.

"I don't know, I just do. It's like when you're up there, the only thing you can think about on the rest of the trip is if you are ever going to come back to earth again. Alive."

Nathan laughed at his wife's antics. "It's not that bad."

"Haley think it is," Lucas said. "I remember when we were kids and whenever she had to visit her grandparents with her family, they always had to go by airplane to get there and I always used to scare her by saying that the plane was going to crash or that the plane was somehow going to get stuck in space. She was so scared."

"I remember that," Haley said, far from amused. "It would take at least an hour to even get me in the car after I had talked to Lucas."

"Good old times", Lucas said and smiling at the memory.

"It wasn't funny."

"To me it was."

"Whatever…"

"Please take your seats and put you seatbelts on, we are leaving to Las Vegas in just a few minutes," they heard the stewardess say from the speakers.

"Are you ready honey?" Nathan asked.

"Would it be okay if I said no?"

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine."

"You promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."

"Good, because I'm going to hold you to that."

"You do that."

Haley and the rest of them felt the plane starting moving a bit.

"Nathan…"

"Just think happy thoughts," Nathan soothed.

"Easy for you to say…"

"We are ready for takeoff," the stewardess said. "We hope you enjoy your flight and please come back soon."

"Just so you know. If we crash, I am going to kill you," Haley said.

"Yes honey," was all Nathan said.

The plane was going faster and faster and was soon up in the air

"Las Vegas, here we come!" Brooke yelled.

* * *

**So that was the new chapter, sorry that it was so short. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed and please keep it up!**

**Micki**


	4. What now?

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Nathan asked Haley after they had landed and were now standing in the middle of the airport in Las Vegas.

"Actually it was."

"So what are we going to do now?" Brooke asked.

"I guess we're going to the hotel," Haley said. "Come on, let's go find us a taxi."

Haley started walking towards the exit and the others weren't far behind. It took about five minutes before they could get a taxi but when they did they put all their luggage in the trunk and then went to sit in the car. Peyton sat in the front with the driver while the others squeezed themselves together in the back.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"Venetian hotel, please," Nathan told the him.

"Nice," the driver commented.

"Yeah…"

"Where are you kids from anyway? You don't look like you're from around here."

"That obvious, huh?"

"Pretty much."

"We're from Tree Hill."

"Never heard of it."

"Well, it's a small town so I'm not surprised."

After that it was quite in the car for the rest of the ride to the hotel.

* * *

"Now what?" Peyton asked after they had checked in to the hotel and left their luggage in their rooms.

"I still want that drink," Haley said.

"No, no, no. There will be no drinking before after we have shopped. I don't need you getting drunk so we have to carry you back."

"Brooke. We almost just got here and I'm tired. I don't want to shop right now."

"You have time to get drunk and sleep and whatever else it is you want to do after we get back."

"But…" Haley started to protest.

"No buts, let's go," Brooke said and took both Haley and Peyton by the arm and started to lead them out of the hotel. "Are you coming boys?"

"Yeah. You go ahead and we'll be right behind you," Lucas said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Brooke said and left with the other two girls.

"Do we have to"? Nathan asked Lucas.

"I don't think we have a choice."

"Sure we do. We can just make a run for it."

"And possibly face the wrath of Brooke Davis? I don't think so."

"Come on. We can sneak away and go see if there's a game showing somewhere and the girls won't probably even notice.

"This is Brooke we're talking about."

"Fine, then you go with them and you tell them that I wasn't feeling well so I went up to our room and slept instead."

"Oh, no. If I'm going, you're going."

"Luke…"

"You are not leaving me alone with those shop maniacs, you're just not."

"First of all, Brooke is the only real shop maniac and besides, she is your girlfriend. And second of all, you'll do just fine."

"No, I won't be fine."

"You make them sound like their the plague."

"Trust me. I have been shopping with them before and I'm lucky I got out there alive."

"Don't be such a baby."

"You're coming with me and that's that."

"You're starting to sound like Brooke."

"Yeah, I know. Scary, huh?"

"Let's just go."

* * *

"I can't believe we are actually in Vegas!" Brooke said excited.

"Yeah, I know. It's amazing," Peyton agreed.

"Where are the guys?" Haley asked, looking around.

"Here we are," Nathan said when he came running towards the girls along with Lucas.

"What took you so long?" Brooke questioned.

"We were just…" Nathan started but couldn't come up with something to say.

"Talking," Lucas finished.

"Okay…Look! That store. Right now!" Brooke said and started to run towards the store, dragging Haley and Peyton along with her.

After four hours of shopping, the guys decided that they had had enough. They dragged the girls out of one of the stores even though they were nowhere near finished, and went back to hotel once again.

"Why the hell did you two do that for?!" Brooke yelled when they got there.

"You have already been shopping for four hours and you have enough clothes between the three of you that you can do your own fashion show if you want to," Lucas said.

"We weren't done!"

"But we were."

"You could have left without us."

"Trust me, you will thank me later."

"Don't hold your breath," Brooke muttered.

"Guys, let's not fight. This is supposed to be a fun trip. You know as in haha?" Haley said.

"Haley's right," Nathan said.

"Fine…" Brooke and Lucas said at the same time.

"Good. What's next?"

"I'm going to get drink I wanted hours ago," Haley said and started walking towards the bar.

"You're not even twenty-one. What makes you think they would actually give you a drink?"

"I just have to take my chances won't I?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"We'll see in a minute."

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked Haley.

Haley looked at her friends and husband and then looked back at the bartender. She sighed. "Water please," she said.

"Coming right up."

After Haley had gotten her water she went back to the gang.

"What happened?" Brooke asked.

"You did! Thanks to you, I couldn't do it."

"That's what we're here for."

"Well, since I can't have that drink that I wanted, we need to find something else to do. Any ideas?"

"I guess we could go and check out the pool. They have a pool right?"

"Yes, Brooke."

"Good. Or maybe we could go play some poker?"

"Like you were so kind to remind me of, we aren't twenty-one."

"Oh, right. How about the slot machines? Or we could go get something to eat because I'm a little hungry, or we could…Oh my god."

"Hey guys, nice to see you again."

"Felix…"


	5. So we meet again

"What the hell are you doing here, Felix?" Lucas asked angrily.

"Now is that any way to speak to an old friend?"

"We were never friends."

"I was just…taking a vacation with my friends," Felix explained.

"I…I have to go," Brooke said and ran out of the room.

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled and ran after her.

"I should go too…" Peyton said and walked towards the elevators.

"What's their problem? They ran out of here like a bat out of hell."

"Maybe they just didn't like the company," Nathan commented.

"What? Don't tell me that they're still mad about what happened the last time?"

"You mean when you hit on my wife, sabotaged Peyton's locker and were a jackass to Brooke?"

"It was just some harmless fun."

Nathan didn't need to hear the rest. He turned to his wife. "Haley, are you coming?" he asked, getting ready to leave.

"You go ahead. I think I'm going to have a little chat with Felix over here," she said.

"Why?"

"Just because. Don't worry, I'll come look for you soon."

"Are you sure?" he asked, unsure. He didn't really feel comfortable with leaving Haley alone with Felix. On the other hand, he also knew that Haley could take care of herself.

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll just be in our room. Hurry, okay?"

"I will."

Nathan gave Haley a kiss and Felix one last glare before he too left.

"Wow," Haley said.

"What?" Felix asked.

"It's just that I have never seen anyone clear out a room as fast as you just did."

"We weren't exactly on the best terms when I left for boarding school."

"I figured."

"So I see that you're back. All done with the tour?"

"Yep."

"Was it everything you imagined it to be?"

"Just cut the crap, Felix, and ask what you really want to know."

"How you been?"

"Fine, you?"

"Okay."

"Good."

"And the others?"

"With the others I'm assuming you mean Brooke?"

"No, just the others."

"They're pretty good to."

"Great."

"Mhm…"

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Felix asked, actually feeling somewhat uncomfortable.

"Well, since the others looked like they could have killed you when they saw you, I was just wondering why?"

"I told you. We weren't on the best terms when I left."

"You were never on good terms, Felix."

"True."

"So…?"

"I kind of wrote dyke on Peyton's locker and Brooke found out and dumped me."

"You did what?!"

"It was a mistake. I know that now."

"But why would you do it in the first place?"

"I was angry."

"On what?""

"On everything. I wasn't thinking."

"Clearly. No wonder they're mad at you."

"I get that Brooke, Peyton and Lucas are mad at me but I don't get why Nathan is."

"He just thinks you're an ass."

"Maybe. Or he's still mad about the fact that I hit on you once."

"Maybe."

"So what have I missed?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, in Tree hill. What has happened while I was away?"

"A lot has happened since you left."

"Like?"

"Well, Nathan and I are back together and Brooke and Lucas are kind of together…"

"Wait. Kind of?"

"Well, they have been together on and off and now I think it's off but you never know how long that's going to last."

"Oh."

"Yeah…There have also been others things like, attempted murder, shootings, crashes…and you know that time capsule you guys did? It's been released."

"Wait, back up…What?"

"Never mind. Just don't make any jokes about killing or something."

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Good. But don't get me wrong, there's been good stuff to."

"After that I certainly hope so."

"Yeah, like today we went shopping which was a lot of fun and just last night I won tickets to see Bon Jovi live. That's why we're here."

"You're going too?"

"Don't tell me…"

"I'm going."

"Great…"

* * *

Meanwhile Brooke and Lucas were talking in Brooke's room.

"I just can't believe that he's here, you know," Brooke said.

"I know."

"I'm not even sad, I'm just angry for what he did to Peyton and all, and if I hadn't gotten out of there I probably would have smacked him."

"Yeah, that thought crossed my mind as well."

"I'm just shocked. I didn't think that I would see him again."

"None of us did."

"It's a good thing that he's out of my life. Trust me, breaking up with Felix was the best thing I ever did."

"I couldn't agree more," Lucas said and kissed Brooke gently on the lips.

"What are you doing?" Brooke whispered.

"Just being there. You want me to stop?"

"I really, really don't," Brooke said and kissed Lucas and it got more and more passionate by the minute…

* * *

Nathan was sitting alone in his and Haley's hotel room waiting for Haley when he suddenly heard a knock on the door. 'Maybe Haley forgot her key…' he thought. He walked towards the door and when he opened he saw that it was none other than…

"Peyton. What are you doing here?" Nathan asked.

"I just didn't want to be alone. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Where's Haley?" Peyton asked when she noticed that there was no one else in the room.

"She's with Felix," he told her, still not happy about it.

"What? Why?"

"You're guess is as good as mine. She said she just wanted to talk to him. She'll be here soon."

"Okay. And what are you doing here? By yourself?"

"Nothing."

"That's sound like a lot of fun."

"It's not."

"You want to go do something?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I'll know it when I see it. So…?"

"Why not? Are we going to get Lucas and Brooke?"

"I think they're too busy with each other that they won't want to go anywhere except maybe bed."

"You're probably right."

"Of course I am."

"So how do you feel about it anyway? Lucas and Brooke?"

"Let's just say that I have accepted it."

"I guess that's something…"

"Anyway, I don't want to talk about me."

"What do you want to talk about then?"

"I don't want to talk. I want to have some fun," Peyton said and dragged Nathan by the arm not even knowing where she was going.

* * *

"I should go and find Nathan," Haley said.

"Sure. I'll just do…something. Try and find my friends."

"Unless you want to come with?"

"To see Nathan? I don't think so."

"Come on. You can't fight forever plus if he's not in our room I need someone who's going to help me find him."

"And that would be me?"

"Do you see anyone else? I know that I should be hating you because of what you did to my friends but I don't. We all make mistakes, right? God knows I have made my share of mistakes. So are you coming?"

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Five minutes later they were in Haley and Nathans room.

"I guess he's not here," Haley said, looking around.

"Guess not."

"Let's go."

"Let's go where?"

"Let's go find him."

"Right," Felix said and then the two of them walked out of the room closing the door behind them.

* * *

**There it was, another chapter. I hope you liked it. I'm sorry all brucas fans that the brucas was really short but at least it was something and it will get longer and better later on. Please review and I'll see you next time!**

**Micki**


	6. At 9

Brooke and Lucas were lying in bed together, Brooke sleeping and Lucas just watching her sleep.

"Hey, pretty girl," Lucas said when he saw Brooke slowly waking up.

"Hi," she said back.

"Sleep well?"

"Very. I had the most amazing dream…"

"Want to tell me about it?"

"It was about us on our wedding day, you looking handsome as ever and me with the most beautiful and perfect dress I've ever seen and it was all very nice."

"We both know that you look amazing in anything you wear."

"I do look good, don't I?" Brooke joked.

"Yes, you do," Lucas said and gave Brooke a kiss.

"What time is it?"

"It's 7.30 p.m."

"Oh my god, we have to get up!"

"Why?" Lucas asked confused.

"When we were shopping I promised Haley and Peyton that we were going to meet them up later and do something. And now it's later."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, now get your butt out of bed at come join me in the shower before we go meet the others."

"That I can do."

Forty minutes later they had taken a shower together, gotten dressed and were now on their way on getting Haley, Nathan and Peyton. First they went to Haley and Nathan's room and knocked but there was no answer.

"I guess they most have gone out without us," Lucas said.

"Apparently. Come on, let's go see if Peyton is in her room."

When they knocked on Peyton's door there was no answer there either.

"I wonder where they are."

"They are probably just out."

"They could have at least come and asked us if we wanted to come with them."

"They were smart enough to know that we were busy doing something else," he said and flashed his girlfriend one of the famous Scott smirks.

"But still…"

"Come on, let's go check out in the lobby."

"Fine."

Five minutes later the two of them were down in the lobby but their friends were nowhere to be seen. A little while later Brooke saw someone who looked like Haley by the bar.

"Let's go," Brooke said and dragged Lucas by the arm. When they finally came up to the person who looked like Haley they saw that it was indeed her and that she wasn't alone.

"What are you doing with that snake?" Brooke asked Haley.

"We were just talking, Brooke."

"Where's Nathan?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean that when I checked in our room earlier, he wasn't there and when we went looking for him we couldn't find him. Then we went to Peyton's room but she wasn't there either so we just figured that they had gone somewhere together and that they were coming back eventually. We didn't want to spend time just sitting in our rooms waiting so we ended up here instead. So I don't know where Nathan is," Haley explained.

"Why didn't you just come and get us?"

"Yeah right, I knew you guys were doing…things and that was all I needed to know."

"How did you know we were having sex?"

"Please, it's you."

"Hey!"

"What? It's true. Besides, I ended up having a really good time with Felix."

"Brooke's right Haley," Lucas said. "Felix is a snake and you shouldn't be hanging out with him."

"I'm standing right here," Felix said.

"Well, you are welcome to leave."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much. Besides, Felix might have been a snake in the past but I think he has changed," Haley said.

"People like him doesn't change!" Brooke exclaimed.

"I am still right here!" Felix said.

"What's your point? Haley…Can't we just go?"

"Fine, but just so you know, Felix is going to the concert too so I invited him and his friends to come with us."

"Concert? Our concert? The Bon Jovi concert? Please Haley, tell me you didn't."

"I did."

"Haley!"

"Since I invited you too that means I can invite them too if I want. Besides, we probably don't even have the same seats so we probably won't be together all night."

"I don't like you as much as I did yesterday."

"That's fine by me."

"Can we just go?"

"Fine, I'll see you later, Felix."

"Bye."

* * *

Meanwhile Nathan and Peyton were out for a walk just checking out the city.

"Even though this city is amazing, when are we going to do that fun you were talking about earlier?" Nathan asked.

"All in good times, Scott, all in good times. And we did have fun."

"When?"

"Earlier. Plus I saw this flyer about this party later tonight and I definitely think we should go."

"When does it start?"

"I think it was like nine or something but I think you can go there whenever you want."

"And where?"

"I don't remember but I took the flyer with me."

"And what should we do until then?"

"Maybe we should go back to the hotel. We've been gone for a few hours now and the others probably are probably wondering where we are."

"You're probably right."

"Okay, let's go!"

* * *

"I still can't believe you were hanging out with him," Brooke said.

"Brooke, can you please just let it go already?" Haley said.

"No, I can't. Does Nathan know that you were cheating on him?"

"I wasn't cheating, and Nathan knows that I was going to talk to Felix. He just doesn't know it was going to take that long…"

"Aha!"

"What?"

"I don't know. I just felt like I should say something."

"Whatever, I'm going to call Nathan and ask him where he and Peyton are."

"What? Jealous that he's spending time with Peyton?"

"Don't be ridiculous, of course not. I trust him and I trust Peyton."

"Then why are you calling?"

"What's the big deal? I'm just going to call and…"

"There's no need for that," Lucas said.

"Why not?"

"Because I see them over there and they are walking this way."

"Oh."

"Hi, guys!" Peyton said.

"Hi, where have you been? Haley asked.

"Just around," Nathan said and kissed Haley on the lips.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, we did. How about you? Did you have fun with Felix?" Nathan asked politely but you could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"I did actually."

"Yeah, they seemed very cozy together," Brooke said.

"Brooke!"

"What?" she said, playing innocent.

"Forget it."

"Hey! We found a flyer about a party we could go to and Nathan and I were thinking about going, do you want to come with?"

"Sounds good," Lucas agreed.

"It starts at nine but you can go there later if you want to."

"Nine is fine. That way we can still have a good time for a while and then we can go back to the hotel to get some sleep before tomorrow," Haley said.

"Okay, then we can go and get ready now and we'll meet again at 8.30?" Peyton suggested.

"I'll be here!" Brooke said.

"See ya then!"

With that, everyone went to their separate rooms and started getting ready. They all hoped that they were going to a party they would never forget.


	7. Party People

At 8.30 p.m everyone was down in the lobby in their party clothes, ready to have some fun.

"Let's get moving!" Brooke said.

"Hey guys," Felix said and walked up to the gang with one of his friends.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Haley called and invited us."

"Haley did what?" Brooke asked and looked at Haley.

"The more the merrier, right?" Haley said innocently.

"In this case no."

"Why did you invite him and why didn't I know about this?" Nathan asked.

"I just thought that it would be fun and I was afraid that if I told you then you wouldn't have come."

"Probably not…Do you know why? I don't like him."

"You should know better than anyone that you can't judge someone because of their past."

"Why not? He's a liar and a cheater and just an ass."

"It's funny…"

"What is?"

"I used to say the exact same thing about you."

"Very funny…"

"I know. Look, it's a big party right? You don't even have to see each other if you don't want to," she tried to reason with her husband.

"I guess…"

"Good. So let's just go and have a good time."

"Fine…" everyone else agreed but you could tell that they weren't exactly thrilled about the turn of events.

"Thank you."

With that everyone left, Peyton leading the others since she was the only one who knew where the party was.

* * *

"Here it is!" Peyton said when they stood outside a club.

"This is where the party is?" Lucas asked.

"Apparently."

"Okay, let's go in!"

When they went inside there was already many people there and you could hear loud music coming from everywhere.

"Broody, I want to dance," Brooke said.

"Now? We just got here."

"We have plenty of time to get wasted after we have danced."

"Fine," Lucas said, knowing that there was no reason to argue with Brooke because he knew that she wouldn't give up until she got what she wanted, so the two of them went to the middle of the dance floor and started to dance like there was no tomorrow.

"Honey, what do you want to do?" Haley asked Nathan.

"You see that couch right over there?" Nathan said and pointed on a couch in one of the corners.

"Yeah…?" Haley said, unsure about what her husband was suggesting.

"That seems like an excellent make out place."

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

"I guess we could to that…later. Let's go dance!"

"Haley…"

"Come on!" With that Haley and Nathan joined Brooke and Lucas on the dance floor. Haley and Brooke did most of the dancing however, since they all knew that the Scotts weren't really the most eloquent of dancers.

Meanwhile Peyton went to the bar to get something to drink when a guy came up and started talking to her.

"You're Peyton, right?"

"And you're a friend to the jackass, right?"

"It's John actually. And Felix isn't a jackass. At least not all the time."

"He could have fooled me."

"Look, if you want me to leave, I'll leave. Just say so but I really hope you won't."

Peyton thought about it for a moment. She had to admit that this John guy was kind of cute. In fact, maybe people were talking about him when people called someone tall, dark and handsome. And he didn't look like a jackass.

"Do you promise you're not a jackass?"

He smiled. "I promise."

"Good. Then I guess you can buy me a drink."

"Anything special?"

"Just make sure that it has alcohol in it."

After they had gotten their drinks, they went to sit and talk on the couch that Nathan talked about earlier.

* * *

"Okay, now I'm tired," Brooke said and stopped dancing.

"Finally!" the others exclaimed. When they had wanted to stop and do something else earlier, Brooke hadn't let them.

"Yeah, yeah let's go."

"Where are you going?" Felix asked from behind them.

"None of you business," Brooke said.

"You know what? I'm getting really tired of you shutting me out and making me the bad guy."

"That's because you _are_ the bad guy."

"No, I'm not! I haven't been like that for a long time."

"Yeah, like I'm supposed to believe that."

"You can believe whatever the hell you want but it still doesn't make it any less true."

"Whatever…" Brooke said and started to walk away.

"We're not done."

"Oh, yes we are."

"No, we're not," Felix said and took a step closer to Brooke.

"You stay the hell away from her!" Lucas said and stood in front of Brooke.

"Or what?" Felix challenged.

"Or I will hurt you," Lucas threatened.

"I'm shaking…"

"You should be."

"Come on guys, not here," Haley said.

"Haley's right," Nathan said.

"How sweet…You agreeing with her when just a couple of months ago you didn't want anything to do with her just because she wasn't with you all the time like your used to. I'm not even that selfish."

"Felix!" Haley warned.

"What? It's true. You said it yourself."

"No, I didn't!"

"Maybe not the exact words but that is how you feel."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is and you know it."

"I think it's best if you shut up right now," Nathan said.

"What? Afraid of hearing the truth?"

"You know what? I'm not going to do this with you," Nathan said and started to walk away when Felix spoke again.

"See? Scared."

"On second thought, maybe I will," Nathan said and hit Felix with his fist.

It took a while for Felix to regain his posture but when he did, he spoke again. "I was hoping you would do that," he said and ran towards Nathan and tackled him to the floor.

"Stop it!" Haley yelled but the two guys wouldn't listen. They kept hitting and kicking each other while Lucas tried to pull them apart but with no luck. It wasn't until John came up to them who had seen everything from a distance that they managed to separate the two. John took hold of Felix and Lucas did the same thing with Nathan. Even though they managed to get the two of them apart from each other, it didn't stop them from going after each other.

"Hey! Calm down!" John said.

"Let me go!" Nathan said.

"Not until you calm down!" Lucas said.

"Nathan," Haley said, trying to get his attention. He didn't listen. "Nathan! Stop it, he's not worth it!" Nathan heard the plead in Haley's voice and started to calm down a bit.

"Are you calm enough that I can let you go?" Lucas asked and Nathan only nodded in response but it was enough for Lucas to let him go. At this time Felix had also started to calm down so John let him go.

"That's it? You're giving up?" he said.

"Felix. Do us all a favor and shut up!" Haley said. With that Felix left the club with John not far behind but not before John mouthed an "I'm sorry" but Peyton was the only one who saw it. She had to admit, he really wasn't as bad as she first had thought.

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked Lucas concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he reassured her.

"Thank God," Brooke said and gave Lucas a kiss.

"How about you, are you okay?" Haley asked Nathan.

"Yeah…"

"Good, now what the hell were you thinking?!"

"At the time? Kicking his ass," Nathan joked, trying to lighten the mood but when he saw Haley's facial expression, he realized that it was probably not the best idea. He tried a different approach instead. "I'm sorry. I let him get to me and I shouldn't have. I made a mistake."

"Just…Don't do it again. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I promise. Haley?"

"Yes?"

"Can we get out of here? I don't like being stared at," Nathan said when he noticed that the music had stopped and all the people at the club looked directly at them now.

"Yes, we can", Haley said and smiled.

With that Haley, Nathan, Brooke, Lucas and Peyton left the club without looking back, none of them saying a word…

* * *

**Sorry it took a while before I updated but now that school has started again I can't update as often. But there it was and I hope you liked it. Please review! Until next time!**

**Micki**


	8. The next day

After the incident at the club, everyone went back to the hotel and went to sleep. The next day the gang decided to have lunch together since they all had slept until noon.

"Are you ready to go?" Nathan asked Haley.

"Almost."

"You know we have to talk about last night, right?"

"There's nothing to talk about. I didn't say those things Felix said I did and I don't feel that way at all."

"Then why did he say it?"

"I don't know. Either he just wanted to hurt you, which would be my guess, or…"

"Or what?"

"Or I might have said that I felt like that when I first came back, but with other words. But I promise you, I don't feel like that anymore. I only felt like that for a minute at the most."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

"Okay. I guess we should get going now."

"I'm ready when you are."

* * *

Ten minutes later Haley and Nathan were down at the restaurant where their friends were waiting for them. Surprisingly even John was there. Along with Felix.

"Hey guys!" Haley said.

"Hey!" the others answered.

"It's about time you two got here. We've been waiting for like twenty minutes. We thought you would be the first ones here," Brooke said.

"Not my fault," Nathan said. "And what the hell is he doing here?" Nathan asked referring to Felix.

"I invited him," John said.

"Why? And why are you here anyway?"

"I invited John and he invited Felix," Peyton explained.

"Why?" he asked again.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night," Felix said.

"Yeah, like I'm going to believe that."

"Believe what you want, it still doesn't change the fact that I'm sorry. I was way out of line."

"You think?"

"Maybe I should just go…" Felix said and started to get up.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Both of you, sit down!" Brooke said. She turned to Nathan. "If I can stand being around him for the next thirty minutes or so while we eat, then so can you."

"She's right, you know," Haley said.

"Fine…" was all Nathan said as he sat down on one of the chairs. Felix did the same.

"So…How did everyone sleep?" Haley asked, trying to make a conversation.

"We slept great, didn't we babe?" Lucas said and kissed Brooke.

"We did," she agreed, smiling.

"How about you, Peyt?"

"I slept lika a baby. That was until you woke me up that is."

"I said I was sorry."

"Yeah, yeah. John, did you sleep well?"

"Actually no. I kept thinking about a certain someone all night so I couldn't sleep."

"Really? Who?" Peyton asked, playing dumb.

"I think you know who."

"I think I do too."

"Anyway…" Haley said to change the subject. "What should we do after we've ate?"

"Shop!" Brooke said.

"No!" was the others answer.

"Why not?"

"Because, you shopped for four hours yesterday. You can go one day without shopping," Lucas tried to reason.

"I know I can but why would I want to?"

"She's got a point", Peyton said.

"No, she doesn't."

"Yes, she does. We all know that Brooke is a shop maniac so why would she stop?"

"I am so not a shop maniac!" Brooke tried to protest.

"Since when?"

"Since…now."

"Whatever, shop maniac."

"Whatever miss "I can't stop staring at my new boy toy next to me."

"Brooke!"

"What?!"

"So you can't stop staring at me, huh? John said which made Peyton slightly blush.

The gang kept on talking and laughing for the next half an hour while eating their lunch. After they had ate they went to play on the slots for a while and then, against the guys wishes, they all went for a little shopping spree. Brooke bought a pair of shoes that she would wear on the concert later tonight. Haley and Peyton both bought a top each and the guys just watched the girls doing what they loved.

The rest of the day was quite uneventful. The gang mostly talked and went to eat an early dinner and so on…It was now 6.30 p.m and since the concert was starting at eight, the gang went to their rooms and got themselves ready because soon they were all going to a concert of a lifetime...

* * *

**Sorry it was short but I thought that I would do the concert thing in the next chapter. I also have homework so I couldn't write that much but I felt I should give you guys something so I hope you liked it. Please review, even if you hate it and also if you have any ideas on what you think should happen next then please tell me. Until next time!**

**Micki**


	9. Problem?

"Tutor wife! You look hot!" Brooke complimented when she saw Nathan and Haley walking towards her and Lucas.

"Thanks, so do you!" Haley said. "Luke, you've cleaned up well."

"I try. You don't look so bad yourself, milady," Lucas joked.

"Oh, why thank you, sir,"

"Hey guys!" Peyton greeted with her arm linked to John's when they came and met the others.

"Hi!" the others said.

"So you brought your boy toy I see," Brooke said referring to John. She was happy for her friend. She deserved to meet someone that would treat her right. Even if he was a friend of Felix's…

"Yes I did, is that a problem?"

"Nope, no problem."

"Good."

"So are you guys ready to get moving?"

"Let's go!" Haley said and took Nathan by the arm and then left with the others.

* * *

"This is going to be so much fun!" Haley said when they got to the concert.

"I think you're right," Nathan said.

"When is the concert going to start?"

Nathan looked at his watch. "Five minutes," he said.

"Let's take our seats," Brooke said.

Brooke grabbed Lucas and Haley by the arm away from Nathan and dragged them to their seats followed by the others. And Brooke of course just happened to sit herself next to…

"Felix," she muttered.

"Brooke…"

"Haley, why didn't you tell me he was going to be here?"

"I did tell you. Yesterday, remember?"

"Oh. Right. Then can anyone change seats with me?"

"I thought you guys had worked things out?"

"We did. But just because we have worked some things out after the lunch today, doesn't mean that I have to like him."

"Brooke, I got you here. Are you going to make me regret that?"

She sighed. "No…"

"Okay, then can you please just act civil and sit next to a person who might not be your favorite for two hours?"

"Fine…But I'm not happy about it!"

"Fair enough. Now let's take our seats and just have a good time."

"Sounds good to me," Peyton said.

* * *

Ten minutes later the concert started and Bon Jovi came running on to the stage, the band started playing and screams were heard from everywhere. Bon Jovi did a couple of songs and when they started playing a slow song Brooke and Felix started arguing again.

"If you knew we would come, why did you?" Brooke asked.

"I've got as much of a right to be here as you do."

"I don't think you do!"

"I know I do! And I thought you were going to keep it civil."

"I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes, I am!" Brooke practically yelled.

"Shhh!" someone from behind them said annoyed.

"Mind you own business!" Brooke snapped and glared at the person behind them but then sat herself down again. "Look what you made me do!" she hissed.

"Me? I didn't do anything."

"You made me mad!"

"It doesn't take a lot apparently…"

"Do what the person behind us said and shut up!"

"I believe they told you that and also, they only said shhh!"

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"Do that too!"

"What?"

"Shhh!"

After that they kept quiet through the rest of the concert.

* * *

"That was great, wasn't it?" Haley said.

"It really was. We should definitely do this again!" Peyton said.

"Yeah, it was fun," Brooke agreed.

"I'm surprised you noticed," Haley said. "I thought you were too busy arguing with Felix to even notice that we were actually on a Bon Jovi concert."

"You heard that?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if the band heard that."

"Funny…"

"I just can't believe you, Brooke. I invite you to Vegas and a concert and you assured me that there wasn't going to be a problem and what happened? Problem."

"I'm sorry…He just gets to me."

"Then don't let him. You're better than that."

"I'm trying but it's hard. He was my boyfriend and I cared about him and what does he do?"

"Acts like a jerk?"

"Exactly."

"I understand but I still wish you could just get along so this trip won't be totally unbearable."

"I'll try."

"Good. And Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"Try hard."

With that the guys and girls went to Lucas and Brooke's room to see a movie while eating popcorn and just kept on having a good time.


	10. Jealousy

The next night the gang, including John but not Felix, decided to go to another club since they hadn't really been doing anything special during the day so they decided that they should do it then instead. Plus, they were in Vegas so they might as well party, right?

When everyone had gotten their party clothes on, they left and went to the hot new club they had heard much about.

"They weren't kidding when they said that the club was going to be big, were they?" Brooke said.

"Guess not…" Lucas said and looked around. He saw people dancing and getting drunk everywhere and some band playing, who actually weren't half bad. A little loud maybe…

"Do you think we could go somewhere else?" Haley said. "I'm getting a headache from the music."

"We just got here," Peyton pointed out.

"So? Can't we just go and do something else?"

"What do you say?" Nathan said, looking at the group. "Should we bring Haley out of her misery?"

"Why not?" Brooke said. "There's always tomorrow, right?"

"No, there won't be," Haley said. "I mean, there will be a tomorrow obviously but not here."

"Let's just go…"

Since none of them knew the city well enough, they gang just walked around for a while. In the front there was John and Peyton arm in arm, Nathan and Haley beside them holding hands and of course Brooke and Lucas in the back making out while walking. After walking for about 15 minutes Peyton suddenly stopped in front of a small café looking hurt, confused and angry all at the same time which John noticed.

"Peyton, are you okay?" he asked but she didn't answer, she just stood there.

"What's going on, why did we stop?" Brooke asked since she was too busy with Lucas to know what was going on.

"Peyton?" Haley said, trying to get her friend's attention.

"Jake…" was all Peyton could say.

"What? Where?"

Peyton pointed towards the small café and that was when the others saw a very familiar face through the window. Jake. And he wasn't alone either.

"Oh my God…" Brooke said.

"What's going on? What are you looking at?" John asked slightly annoyed and confused as hell.

"You see that guy with the blue t-shirt and jeans talking to that girl over there?" Haley asked. John nodded. "That's Jake."

""And that is?

"A friend and Peyton's ex."

"Oh…"

"What is he doing here?" Peyton asked to no one special.

"I don't know, Peyt…" Haley started. "Maybe you should go in there and talk to him?"

"I can't do that…"

"Sure you can…"

Just then Jake and the girl of his came out of the café and walked directly towards Peyton and the others.

"I need to get out of here…" Peyton said and turned around when Jake spoke.

"Peyton?"

"Hi…" she said and turned around again and slightly smiled, putting on a brave face.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm just here for a vacation…sort of…"

"Yeah, me too…"

"Hey guys!" Jake greeted the others.

"Hey man," Lucas said and came to shook his hand, as did Nathan. Brooke and Haley both gave him a slight hug.

"So where's Jenny? Peyton asked, not seeing the little girl she loved so much.

"We left her with her nanny for the evening."

"We?"

"Oh, sorry. This is Gina. Gina these are my friends Peyton, Lucas, Haley, Nathan, Brooke and…you I don't know," Jake said referring to John.

"I'm John, Peyton's…date," he said and held out his hand which Jake took.

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Is Gina your…date?" Peyton asked.

"Does it matter?"

"You tell me…"

"Maybe we should talk…"

"About what?" Peyton said coldly. "You've found someone else."

"Maybe we should leave you guys alone…" Brooke said.

"Yeah…We'll see you later man," Lucas told Jake and left with Brooke, Nathan and Haley. "John, are you coming?"

"You can go," Peyton said. "I'll be right there, I just need to talk to Jake for a bit." With that John left with the others leaving Peyton, Jake and Gina behind.

"So…" Gina said. "This is kind of awkward…I'm Gina," she said and held out her hand.

"I figured," Peyton said without talking her hand.

"Jake told me about you...You're prettier then he gave you credit for…"

"Thanks…" Peyton said and looked at the girl. She had long brown hair, she was a little shorter then her, looked like she was in her early twenties and she was wearing a short skirt and a top. And she was also very beautiful, unfortunately…

"Gina, you mind giving us a minute?" Jake said.

"Of course not. I'll just go and wait in the café…" she said and walked back inside.

"You wanted to talk, so talk," Peyton said when neither of them said anything for a while.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out this way."

"It's none of my business…"

"But it is."

"No, it's not. We're not together anymore so of course you found someone new…I'm just a little surprised about the girl you chose…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jake asked, slightly annoyed by her comment.

"Nothing. She's just doesn't seem like your type…" Peyton said and when she heard her own words she knew that Jake had heard it the way she had…Like she was jealous.

"Then what is my type?"

"Not her…"

"So that guy you were here with…John…he's your type?"

"He could be."

"You don't sound that convinced…"

"You know what? Who I see is none of your business, just like who you see is none of mine so let's just leave it at that," Peyton said and started to walk away.

"Peyton wait!"

"What?"

"Look…This is not the time or the place to talk so could you please just meet me for lunch tomorrow?"

"I don't know if that's such a great idea…"

"Please…"

"Fine. Just text me the details and I'll see you then."

With that Peyton walked away, leaving Jake just as confused as she was…

* * *

**There you have it, another chapter. Hope you liked it. Since I brought Jake into this fic I was wondering who you thought Peyton should be with...Should it be Jeyton or John&Peyton? Also I am soon running out of ideas so if you have any and you would be willing to share them with me then that would be great...I was thinking that an other couple was going to get some problems later on, maybe naley so tell me what you think about that. Please review! Until next time!**

**Micki**


	11. Makeovers and clubs

"So how did it go with you and Jake last night?" Brooke asked Peyton when the gang had a late breakfast the morning after.

"It went…"

"What do you mean by 'it went'?"

"He wants to have lunch today…He's going to text me the details."

"Oh my God! That's huge!"

"Not really…"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if this lunch date is such a good idea…"

"Aww…"

"What?"

"You said date."

"You know what I mean…"

"Yeah. You wanna have a date with him, perfectly clear."

"I do not want to have a date with him."

"Whatever you say…So what are you going to wear?"

"I don't know. Nothing special…probably what I'm wearing right now."

"The hell you are! I mean, you look good right now I guess but when Haley and I are done with you, you are going to look hotter than ever on your date."

"I told you, it's not a date!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

"What does he want anyway?" Nathan asked. "I mean, he's a friend and I like him, I just don't get what he wants with you since you are not together anymore and you are both seeing other people."

"Just because they're not together anymore doesn't mean that they can't be friends," Haley pointed out.

"Thank you," Peyton said.

"You're welcome."

"Does John even know that you're going on a date with Jake your ex?" Lucas asked.

"No…"

"Don't you think you should tell him?"

"Not yet. He's just gonna be all weird about it so it's better if he doesn't know. And there may not be much to tell anyway after Jake and I have talked."

"But still…"

"Shh!" Brooke said. "If she doesn't want to tell him then she doesn't have to. So…Are we going to get you ready now or what?"

"Brooke, it's still early," Peyton said.

"There is no time like the present…" Brooke said and left with the other two girls leaving the guys behind.

* * *

"I think you should wear this," Brooke said. She was holding a black top in one hand and a pair of shorts in the other.

"Brooke. I wear that to bed at night," Peyton said.

"So? You're not going to need much else when you're in bed together."

"We're not even going to sleep together!"

"Fine, be that way. How about this? It is totally you."

"I guess that could work…" Peyton said and looked at the short jeans skirt and another black top Brooke had picked out.

"Great!"

"What are you going to do with your hair then?" Haley asked when she came out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing, I was just asking…"

"Don't worry so much. You're going to look fabulous because when I'm done with you, Jake won't know what hit him," Brooke said reassuringly.

* * *

"So what do you think the girls are doing anyways?" Nathan asked Lucas after they had finished their breakfast.

"I don't know. Probably doing their hair and makeup and trying on each other's clothes."

"And we're not there because…?"

"We're not girls so we're not allowed."

"That sucks."

"You really want to see them doing their makeup and hair?"

"No. I was just thinking about them trying on each other's clothes."

"I'm sure you did…"

"Hey. Is that what I think it is?" Nathan asked when they were walking past a sign.

"If what you think you saw was a strip club then yeah."

"Okay, good."

"Why is that good?"

"Well, the girls are probably not going to be done in hours and we've got nothing better to do…"

"Are you actually suggesting that we go in to that strip club?"

"No! Well, maybe a little…"

"Do you know what Brooke and Haley would do if they found out what we did?"

"They would kill us."

"Exactly."

"Well…At least we would die happy."

* * *

"I'm a genius!" Brooke said.

"Gotta admit, Brooke, you did it and you did it great," Haley said when she saw Peyton.

"I did, didn't I? Peyton, what do you think?"

"It looks great, Brooke!"

"Thanks, I know. It's like da Vinci's Mona Lisa."

"Almost…"

"Now Haley…"

"What? No!"

"You gotta look good for your husband!"

"What's wrong with this?"

"Tutor wife, I love you but nooo!"

"Nathan doesn't care what I look like, he thinks I'm beautiful no matter what."

"He said that?"

"Yes."

"Then he was lying."

"Brooke!"

Meanwhile, while the girls were arguing Peyton heard her cell phone ring so she went to pick it up and all the way to her phone she heard the girls argue. _' Poor Haley...__She doesn't stand a chance against Brooke…'_ Peyton thought before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Peyton? It's me."

"Jake."

"Yeah. I know I was supposed to text you but I thought that it was better to call instead. I hope that's alright?"

"Yes, of course."

"I was just wondering if you were still available for lunch like we talked about?"

"Sure."

"Great."

"So where do you want to meet?"

"Actually, I'm at your hotel in the lunch room right now."

"What? I never told you where we were staying. How..?"

"Let's just say that I have friends in high places," Jake cut her off.

"I guess you do…"

"So…?"

"I'll be right there," Peyton said before she hung up.

Haley and Brooke were still arguing but Peyton noticed that Brooke had placed Haley in the same chair she herself had been on before her makeover. The girls were too busy talking to each others to even notice that Peyton got her room key and cell phone and went out the door to meet Jake.


	12. Uh oh!

Peyton went to the lunch room of the hotel and saw Jake sitting alone at one of the tables, looking outside through the window. She was really nervous about the whole thing but she wasn't going to let Jake see that.

"Hey," Peyton said when she came up to Jakes table.

He turned away from the window and looked up at her, smiling. "Hi. Sit down."

"Thanks," she said and took her seat in one of the chairs.

"You look amazing by the way," he complimented.

"You can thank Brooke for that."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. So…"

"Yeah…"

"What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Um…I…"

"Yeah?"

"I sort of broke up with Gina last night."

"Why would you do that?"

"I just…When I saw you last night all these old feelings came rushing back. I figured that if I had those kinds of feelings for someone else then I shouldn't be with her. She deserves better than that. We both do."

"Jake…"

"What?"

"I can't do this right now…"

"Do what? You can't tell me you don't feel the same way I do."

"I don't! I'm with someone who I really like and…

"Who? John? Come on…"

"What? He's really nice and he makes me laugh and he doesn't have all this drama constantly surrounding him all the time. It's easier and…"

"Boring?"

She sighed. "He's a good guy, Jake."

"Maybe that's true but I liked Gina just like you liked John but it doesn't mean that it's true love."

"First of all: it's like, not liked and second of all: who said anything about true love? And third: I want to be with him. You can't just come back into my life and tell me that you still have feelings for me and expect me to feel the same way, especially after months of not calling or writing or anything!"

"I realize that that was a mistake but it's not like it doesn't go both ways!"

"It doesn't matter anyway. What matters is that I'm happy right now and I'm not going to let you screw it up."

"I don't want to screw anything up, I just thought you should know how I feel."

"Well, now I know, and you know what? You should just call Gina and tell her that you made a mistake and let me live my life."

"Is that really what you want?"

"It is," Peyton said with a little hesitation.

"Well if that's really how you feel then I'll leave you alone."

"Good."

"Call me if you change your mind. I can wait," Jake said and then left without looking back, leaving Peyton questioning herself if she had made the right decision or not…

* * *

"Ain't life good?" Nathan asked Lucas when they were sitting in the strip club, watching the dancers move along to the loud music.

"If you say so…"

"What's wrong now?"

"Nothing. I just want to make sure that you know what's gonna happen to us if the girls finds out we've been here."

"They're not going to find out."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know because I'm not gonna tell them and you're not gonna tell them. And besides, it's not like we're doing anything."

"What if they see us coming out?"

"Then we can tell them the truth. Or come up with some kind of an excuse."

"You mean lie."

"I don't want to lie but I don't want to hurt Haley either, just like you don't want to hurt Brooke."

"True…"

"And since we're already here, we might as well enjoy it right?"

"I guess…"

* * *

"Didn't I make you pretty?" Brooke asked Haley, proud of herself of what she had done.

"It looks…different."

"Of course it does, silly. That was what I was going for."

"I can see that."

"But you like it, right?"

"Sure, but don't you think that the dress might be a little short?"

"Not at all! You look great! You look…like me!"

"That was what I was afraid of…"

"Hey! I resent that!"

"I'm kidding! It looks really good, Brooke," Haley said so she wouldn't hurt Brooke's feelings. She prayed to God that Brooke didn't know she was lying through her teeth. _'This is so not me!'_ she thought.

"So you wanna go find the guys?" Brooke asked.

"Like this?"

"Of course. We look kinda like twins now, almost anyway, and we might as well enjoy it."

"I see your point."

"Good! Let's go!"

* * *

"Maybe we should go find the girls, huh Nate?" Lucas suggested.

"Yeah, it's probably for the best. The girls might soon start to wonder where we've been."

"Besides, you already got your lap dance."

"That I did, and so did you."

"Right. I was kind of hoping you would have forgotten about that…"

"Not a chance, big bro."

"Great…"

"You know, I really liked that one girl…Candy?"

"Of course you did. She was working you like no man has ever been worked on before."

"Please, do not ever under any circumstances use the words she and worked reffering to me ever again."

"What, she did…"

"Hide!"

"What?"

"Hide!" Nathan repeated and dragged Lucas behind on of the slot machines.

"What the hell are you doing, man?"

"Haley and Brooke two o'clock."

"Oh…"

Meanwhile…

"Was that Nathan and Lucas?" Haley started.

"Coming out from that strip club?" Brooke said.

"And then went into hiding?" Haley finished.

"They are so going to pay…Big time!" Brooke said and walked towards the guys, Haley not far behind. And the both of them looked pissed…

"Lucas Eugene Scott!"

"Uh oh, they saw us…" Nathan said.

"You think?" Lucas sarcastically said.

"And Brooke used your middle name…"

"I know…"

"Nathaniel Royal Scott!"

"I guess I'm not the only one who's in trouble…" Lucas said.

"Well, it was nice knowing you man."

"Right back at you."

"Boys! Care to explain? Now!"

"That depends. How much did you see?" Nathan asked, playing the dumb card but he knew in the look in Haley and Brooke eyes that they weren't buying it.

"We got lost and ended up at the strip club?" Lucas tried.

"Try again."

"Uh…"

"Time's up. You were at a strip club?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah…" Lucas and Nathan said at the same time.

"And you lied to us about it?" Haley asked.

"Yeah…"

"I just need to know one thing. Did you or did you not get a lap dance?" Brooke asked, looking between the guys.

"No…?"

"You did! How could you?"

"I…" they both tried.

"I need to get some air…" Brooke said and started walking away from them.

"Me too. And you better not follow us!" Haley said and left, catching up to Brooke.

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled.

"Haley!" Nathan tried but the girls didn't even turn around. "So…That went well don't you think?"

"Shut up!" Lucas said.

* * *

"Are you really that mad at them?" Haley asked Brooke when they were outside the hotel.

"No. You?"

Haley shook her head. "We're evil, aren't we?"

"A little bit, yeah."

"I thought so. But I got to admit, that was so much fun!"

"That's my girl!"

* * *

**So what did you think? Sorry it took a while for me to UD but I've been busy with school and stuff but better late than never right? I want to thank everyone who have read and reviewed and I hope you'll keep doing it! Until next time!**

**Micki**


	13. Let the games begin!

"So how are we going to pretend to be mad at them?" Haley asked Brooke.

"We _are_ mad at them, just not as mad as they think we are. But we are going to pretend to be _really _mad as long as necessary."

"And how long is that exactly?"

"I'll let you know," Brooke said when Peyton walked past them in a hurry. "Peyton!" she yelled out to get her friend's attention.

"Brooke, Haley, didn't see you guys there."

"That's obvious. Where's the fire?"

"What?"

"You looked like you were in a hurry."

"Not really," Peyton said, shrugging it off.

"So how did it go with Jake?" Haley asked.

"Well…"

"That bad, huh?" Brooke asked.

"Oh, shut up! So what have you guys been doing while I was with Jake?"

"Don't try to change the subject! Tell us what happened with Jake. Give us all the dirt."

"All in good times, Brooke."

"So there is dirt?"

"No! There's no dirt."

"Well, that sucks."

"I thought you were going to tell me what you two did today."

"We were. I mean, we are. Let's see…First I did a whole makeover on Haley."

"That I can see," Peyton said looking at Haley. "You look very…"

"Brooke?" Haley finished.

"Yeah! You noticed that to, huh?"

"Anyway…After that we went looking for the guys and guess where we found them?"

"I don't know. A strip club?"

"No, a strip…Wait. How'd you know that?"

"I was right?"

"Yeah."

"I guess I must be psychic. So what did you do then?"

"Well, the guys saw us and went into hiding," Haley explained.

"Hiding?"

"Yep. And then we went to confront them."

"And what did they say?"

"The usual. That they were sorry and so on…"

"And then what did you say?"

"Well, we pretended to be really mad at them, and I mean _really_ mad and then we just left."

"You left just like that?"

"You bet," Brooke said. "They probably think that we're going to break up with them or something. That should teach them a lesson."

"Yeah, never to piss off Brooke Davis."

"You know it."

"So what now girly girls, are we going to do now?"

"Gee, Tutor Wife, I don't know. Peyton?"

"Don't look at me."

"I guess we could go and screw with the guys pretty little heads they have."

"They did go to that strip club…" Haley said.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Nathan and Lucas were at the lobby thinking about how they were going to get in their girlfriend/wife's good graces again.

"What are we going to do now?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know? You got us into this mess and now you're going to get us out of it!"

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"That's your problem now."

"Gee, thanks," Nathan muttered sarcastically.

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled when he spotted the girls walking right past them. He went after them with Nathan in toe.

"Brooke!"

"Lucas, I don't wanna talk to you right now."

"Just let me explain…"

"There's nothing to explain. You went to a strip club, you got caught, end of story."

"I'm sorry…"

"Yeah, for getting caught," Brooke huffed.

"Haley…" Nathan started.

"What she said," Haley said and started walking along with Brooke, still pretending to be mad.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Brooke said excited when they were out of earshot.

* * *

"What are you smiling about," Nathan asked Peyton.

"Nothing…"

"That's not a nothing smile."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not. I still remember that smile from back when we were dating."

"So do I," Lucas said.

"We never dated."

"Close enough. We made out either way."

"Tell that to Brooke and she's going to get mad for real."

"What do you mean "for real"?"

"Nothing."

"Peyton…Do you know something we don't?" Nathan asked.

"No…"

"Peyton…"

"They would kill me if they found out I told you," she tried to reason.

"So there is something we don't know. What is it?"

"It's nothing really…"

"Now!" Nathan and Lucas said at the same time impatiently.

"It's just…Don't you see it?"

"See what?" Lucas asked.

"That they're messing with you."

"What?"

"Haley and Brooke are not really mad at you. Well, they are but not as mad as they are pretending to be. They're just doing it because they want to get back at you for going to that strip club."

"You know about that, huh?"

"Yeah."

"So they were just playing with us all along? Are you sure because they looked really mad?"

"I'm sure. They told me and now I told you and you have to promise me you're not gonna do anything about it."

"That was just an act?" Lucas asked, still not convinced.

"Yes!"

"They are so gonna get it," Nathan said.

"No, no, no! You promised you weren't gonna do anything!"

"I promised no such thing. If they want to play, we can play. If they mess with us, we mess with them, isn't that right, Luke? Besides, it's gonna be fun getting Haley for ones."

"Men! Or in this case, Scotts!" Peyton said exasperated.

"Luke? What do you say?" Nathan asked.

"I say let the games begin!"


	14. Breaking up is hard to do

God, how guys can be easy! Brooke said.

I know! They belived every words we just said, Haley said.

And the look on their pretty faces...Prizeless!

Yeah...But I do feel a little bad for them.

Why?

Because...They think we are really mad at them and now they probably feel really guilty which makes me feel guilty and so on...

Stop it! They were the ones going to that strip club, not us! Now they just have to live with the consequences.

Fine...So what do we do next?

I don't know. All I know is that we have to keep making them think that we're still angry at them for what they did.

And if we can't?

That is not an option.

But what if?

_If_ we can't then it's gonna be hell to pay. For us.

* * *

So what do we do now? To get back at them I mean, Lucas asked.

Don't know, Nathan said.

I told you, you can't do anything because if you do then they are going to find out that I told you, Peyton said. You just have to play along until they come clean.

I ain't waiting that long.

I know! Lucas started. What if we just play along and we do all these nice things to them to make them think that we're sorry and make them feeling more guilty for messing with us and when they eventually tell us the truh, which they will, then we can pretend to be angry at them instead and hopefully they will plead for our forgiveness and you know the rest...Just mess with their heads a little bit.

That's it? That's your brilliant plan?

You got a better one?

Damn right I do!

Okay, let's hear it.

I don't know...

Good. Then it's settled...

Guys! You do know that I'm still here right? That I know your "Oh so brilliant plan"? I can go and tell Brooke and Haley right now if I want to, Peyton said.

Your not gonna tell them, Nathan said.

Oh really? What makes you so sure?

I know, because if you do then I'm gonna tell everything I know about you from when we were going out. All your dirty little secrets and trust me, I know plenty.

Your bluffing.

Am I?

Yes you are. And even your not, that ain't gonna scare me Scott. 'Cause I got plenty of dirty secrets on you to which I know at least one person who would just love to hear all about it.

Okay...What if I payed you to shut up?

How much?

50?

100.

75.

Deal.

Nathan took the money from his wallet and handed it to Peyton.

Nice doing business with you Mr. Scott, Peyton said and walked away.

Wish I could say the same thing to you...

* * *

30 minutes later Peyton was in her hotel room doing nothing really, while both Haley and Brooke _and _Nathan and Lucas were planning and scheaming downstairs. Then suddenly Peyton heard a knock on her door and when she went to answer it, she got a surprise of her own...

Jake, Peyton said shocked.

Look, I know you told me to leave you alone and I will. I just have to tell you one thing before I do that, Jake said. I still love you Peyton.

With that Jake left Peyton alone just like he said he would. Peyton went back inside her room and closed the door. She sat on her bed and started to think..."Great. Now I'm stuck between two people. Again! And now of course it has to be between two great guys who I really like. What the hell am I gonna do?"

* * *

Here they come, Nathan said to Lucas reffering to Haley on Brooke.

Lucas, Brooke said.

Brooke, Lucas said.

Nathan... Haley said.

Haley, Nathan said.

Whatcha doin? Brooke asked.

Nothing, Lucas said. We're just trying to come up with something to make this whole thing up to you. We are so sorry.

You should be. So what did you come up with?

Lucas looked at Nathan who nodded. How does dinner sound?

Anything else?

And...presents!

I guess we could go for dinner and presents.

Great! Is 8 o'clock good?

I guess...

Good. Ehm...Nathan and I will go now and...buy you those presents and we'll just see you guys later okay?

Sure whatever.

I love you Brooke.

Mhmm...

Love ya Hales, Nathan said.

Yeah yeah...

Nathan and Lucas left after that to buy...presents, and leaving Haley and Brooke alone talking.

Now do you feel bad? Haley asked Brooke.

Not just yet...

This is never gonna end, is it?

Sure it is...later. And think about it this way: at least we get a free dinner and presents!

Meanwhile Nathan and Lucas were talking outside the hotel...

Great, now we have to buy them presents to? Nathan said annoyed.

What else could I say? Lucas argued.

How about nothing!

Yeah and that had gone so well with Brooke and Haley.

You know what? Forget it. Let's just go and buy the damn presents and get it over with. At leat they still think that we're sorry and that we would do anything to get their forgiveness.

Yeah. Revenge really is as sweet as they say, don't you think?

It really really is.

* * *

Meanwhile Peyton was now at a small café not far from the hotel, waiting for John to get there. She had called to ask him if he could meet her there about 10 minutes ago and he had said he would be right over. It took an other 10 minutes for him to get there.

John, over here! Peyton sid. He walked up to her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Now she felt more guity about what she was about to do.

Hi Peyton! John said. I'm so glad you called.

You are?

Of course. I just got the feeling that what ever it is you want to talk about, it's not that good news. Or am I wrong?

Listen John...

I knew it...

You don't even know what I was going to say.

Your breaking up with me aren't you? I can see it in your eyes.

I really really like you but...

Your in love with someone else...John finished.

Yes...I'm sorry.

Don't be. It's okay.

No it's not...

Yes it is, John said and started to get up from his chair. Just make sure he's worth it. Worth you.

I will.

Your really one hell of a woman you know that?

Thanks.

Thank you. And besides, we had a good run right? It lasted what, one or two days?

Pretty much.

Well I'm gonna go now before the rest om my pride goes out the door.

Okay, Peyon said and smiled. Good bye John.

Bye Peyt.

With that John walked out the door, leaving Peyton alone. Again...

* * *

**There it was, an other chapter. What did you think? Please review! I was thinking one or two chapters more with them being in Las Vegas and then I could just continue with the story when they are back in Tree Hill if you think that's a good idea? Let me know. Until next time!**

**Michaela**


	15. Dinner and hotel rooms

The rest of the day went by fast and it was now a little after 8 o'clock pm. Lucas and Nathan were waiting down the lobby for Haley and Brooke.

Do you think they'll ever come down? Lucas asked Nathan annoyed.

I swear, there just being late on purpose. I hate waiting.

You and me both.

Hello boys, they heard Brooke suddenly said from behind them.

Brooke! Haley! Lucas and Nathan said at the same time.

Is everything ready for us? Brooke asked.

Yep. Dinner and everything, Lucas said.

Are those for us? Haley asked reffering to the roses both Nathan and Lucas were carrying.

Yeah...here you go, Nathan said and handed the roses to Haley and Lucas did the same with Brooke.

Thanks...I think, Haley said.

You look amazing by the way.

Thanks.

Nate's right. You look amazing, Lucas complimented Brooke.

I believe he said that to Haley and FYI, I know I look good.

Right...

So where are you taking us?

It's this knew place that just opend last night. It's supposed to be really great.

Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!

* * *

Meanwhile Peyton was standing outside Jakes hotel room, trying to find the strength to knock on the door and tell him how she feels. But unfourtunately everytime she came close on knocking she chickend out. But when Jake suddenly opend the door, there wasn't anywhere Peyton could run.

Peyton! Jake said surprised.

Hi Jake.

What are you doing here?

Well, you told me to call if I changed my mind.

Yeah, _call_.

Well, I thought that what I was going to say would be better if I said it in person.

Okay...Would you like to come in?

Sure but aren't you going somewhere? I mean you opend the door like you were.

I thought I heard someone talking and I came out to see if they needed help but now I'm guessing it was you. Am I right?

Yeah. I was trying to decide if I should knock or not.

Well now you don't have to think about that. Come in.

Thanks, Peyton said and walked in. Where's Jenny?

She's a sleep.

Oh.

Yeah. So, you said something about you changing your mind?

I've been thinking about this a lot after you came to see me earlier and I decided to brake up with John.

Why?

I still have feelings for you. I didn't want to admit it because I knew it could never be us but when you came to see me and you told me that you still loved me I just couldn't deny it anymore. I love you Jake and I always will.

Peyton...You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that, Jake said and walked up to Peyton and kissed her passionately. And of course she couldn't be happier. Neither of them could.

* * *

So, what do you think about the restaurant? Lucas asked.

It's okay, Brooke said shortly.

What Brooke meant to say was that this place is very nice and we're glad that you took us here, Haley said.

That wasn't what I meant.

Brooke...

It's okay, Nathan said. We can understand that your still angry at us and all we can say is that we are so sorry. We feel really bad.

You should.

Brooke! Haley warned.

Anyway, to show how deeply sorry we are, we got you something, Lucas said and took out a little box from his pocket and Nathan did the same.

What's this? Haley asked. Your not asking me to marry you again are you?

No. Just open it, Nathan said.

Haley did as she was told and opend the little box and saw a gorgeous necklace inside.

Oh Nathan. It's beautiful!

I thought you might like it.

I do. It's great. Thank you.

Your welcome.

Brooke, aren't you gonna open yours? Lucas asked.

I will.

Brooke opend the box and saw a couple of earrings inside.Those earrings were the most beautiful ones she had ever seen.

Oh Lucas...

You like? he asked.

She really did. She loved the earrings and she loved Lucas for giving them to her but she couldn't let him see that. Not yet.

There nice...was all Brooke said.

Nice...Lucas repeated Brooke words. "Could she be more stubborn?" he thought.

Brooke? Haley said. Can I talk to you for a minute? In private.

Sure...

The girls went to one of the corners to talk.

What are you doing? Haley asked.

What?

They guys are being really nice and you are acting like a total...

Bitch?

Frankly yes.

I know they are being really sweet but they went to that strip club and now they just have to live with the consequences.

What consequences? We're not even mad at them!

But they don't know that!

Can't we just stop this? Please?

Not until I have them right where I want them.

And where is that exactly?

I'll let you know when I see it.

_Meanwhile..._

So how long are we gonna keep pretending huh? Nathan asked.

As long as it takes.

You said they were gonna admit everything and so far, that hasn't happend!

They will. Eventually.

What if your wrong?

I'm not wrong! They will soon tell us everything about them not being mad and everything and we're gonna continue with our plan.

But...

No buts! We know their plan but they don't know ours. End of story!

You know! the boys heard two voices from behind them, also known as Brooke and Haleys...

* * *

**Soo Soory for the lack of updates. It's wasn't suposed to take this long but I've been busy with school and stuff...Anyway, thank to those who has ****reviewd. It means so much to me so keep them coming! One more chappy before they will be going home I think ****and then I will continue the story when their back at Tree Hill. Until Next time!**

**Michaela**


	16. Last night in Vegas

"You know!" Brooke and Haley said again from behind Lucas and Nathan and they turned around to see a very shocked and not happy wife and girlfriend.

"We...eh..." Lucas tried but couldn't come up with an excuse.

"Well?" Brooke asked impatiently.

"We uhm...Wait. You were listening? That was a private conversation and...

"Save it! Don't try and turn this around on us. " Haley warned.

"So you know?" Brooke asked. "Everything?"

The guys nodded their heads.

"Who told you?"

"She really didn't mean to..." Lucas began.

"Peyton! That little..." Brooke began. "Remind me to kill her later. Now back to you to. We heard you had a plan?"

"It was all Lucas idea!" Nathan tried to defend himself.

"Actually, you were the one who said we were getting back at them, I only came up with the plan how to do it" Lucas said.

"I don't care who came up with what!" Brooke yelled. "Great... What do we do know? Everything I planned is totally ruined!"

"At least this whole thing is over" Haley pointed out.

"Exactly!" Nathan said. "So why don't we just forget about this whole thing, huh?"

"Not in this lifetime we won't." Brooke said.

"Brooke..." Lucas said but was cut off once again.

"So you played me? Us."

"Technically, you two played us first:" Lucas pointed out.

"That's not the point. So... You really played me huh?"

"Yeah. You mad?"

" A little."

"Sorry..."

"But I gotta say I'm a little impressed."

"Impressed? Of what?"

"I don't know. This. Coming up with a plan, fooling me and getting away with it."

"So does that means I'm forgiven?"

"That depends..."

"On what?"

"Do I still get to keep the earrings?"

Lucas laughed a little. "Yeah, you still get to keep the earrings."

"Yay! Your forgiven!" Brooke said and gave Lucas a kiss. A long one.

"What about me? Am I forgiven to?" Haley asked.

"For what?" Nathan said. "You haven't done anything. Not really:"

"True. I just came up with a plan that made you feel really guilty and then I laughed about it behind you back."

"When you put it that way, I'm not sure I am ready to forgive you yet." Haley gave him a glare. "Kidding! Gosh, your easy!"

"It takes one to know one."

"Very funny. But I'll tell you what. I forgive you but only if you forgive me back."

"Why not?" Haley said and gave Nathan a kiss.

"You know this is our last night here right?" Lucas asked Brooke.

"Yeah I know. Sucks doesn't it?"

"It really does."

"So what do say about finding Peyton and have a real last night celebration?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"You'll see. So what do you say?"

"Your not gonna kill her are you?"

"Nah. I'm to tired. I'll just do it in the morning instead." Lucas gave her a glare. "Kidding!"

* * *

Brooke, Haley, Lucas and Nathan went to the lobby to see if they could find Peyton and they didn't have to look very far..

"Peyton!" Brooke yelled when she saw her.

"Hi guys!" Peyton said.

"We were just coming to find you and...Jake? Oh my God! It's Jake!"

"Hi Brooke." Jake said carrying Jenny.

"Are you two?"

"Yes."

"What? How? When?"

"It's a long story" Peyton said.

"We got time."

"Actually we don't." Lucas said. "Remember? Last night here? Celebration?"

"Oh. Right."

"So why did you come to look for me?" Peyton asked.

"We were actually coming to see if you wanted to celebrate our last ight here" Haley explained.

"Yeah, that's sounds great! Jake, what do you think?"

"Sure but I don't have anyone to take care of Jenny." Jake said.

"I thought you said you had a nanny?" Haley said.

"I did but I had to fire her."

"Why?"

"Beacuse. We're coming home to Tree hill with you guys."

"You are?" Jake nodded. "That's great!"

"Yeah it is."

"I know what we can do!" Brooke said. "We can crash Nathan and Haleys room since they have the biggest and we can drink lots and lots of alcohol and watch movies all night!"

Everyone glared at her.

"Did I say alcohol? When I said that i meant milk of course."

"Of course..." Lucas said.

"So what do you say? You guys in?"

"Yeah." everyone agreed.

"Great!"

* * *

The rest of the night the gang watched cartoons since Jenny was there and they drank...milk...and just had a really great last night unitl they all fell asleep. All of them in Nathan and Haleys room...


	17. Coming home

The next morning Haley woke up feeling more tired then usual. She looked around the room and saw all her friends sleeping either on the floor or the sofa. Then she rememberd that they had a plan to catch so she looked at the clock radio to see what time it was and when she saw that it was 7.18 she immedeately started to panic.

"Everyone get up! Now!" she said and jumped out of bed but the others didn't move. "Come on guys, we're going to be late! We have to be in the airport in like 30 minutes!"

"Five more minutes..." Brooke mumbled.

"No! Not five more minutes. Now!"

"Geez Hales! Where's the fire?" Nathan asked.

"It is now 7.20 in the morning!"

"So?" Nathan asked confused.

"We're going home remember? The plane leaves at 8 o'clock sharp and we're not even dressed yet and unless you want to pay a couple of hundred dollars to take a later flight when we can take a free one right now, then I suggest you get your butt out of that bed right now and get ready!"

"I'm up!"

"I think that even the dead are up now..." Peyton said.

"Very funny" Haley said. "Come on guys we're gonna miss our flight if you don't go and get ready now!"

"We got time Hales, calm down..." Lucas said.

"Time is the one thing that we don't have. Could you please just go? Now before I get a panic attack."

"Too late" Brooke said annoyed that she had been woken up so rudely.

"Cute. Look, if you want to look like a train wreck on the plane ride home then that's your problem but I won't so just go and pack and meet us down at the lobby at 7.40 okay?"

"That's in 20 minutes!"

"15 if you keep whining:"

"Fine. We'll leave."

"Thank you."

"See you guys down there" Jake said and took Jenny in his arms and walked out of the room with the others.

"Yeah..." was all Haley said. "We are so screwed..."

* * *

"Okay we're here! Brooke said when they all met in the lobby.

"Your late" Haley said.

"No we're not."

"It's 7.41."

"Oh my God, we were late with a whole minute!"Brooke said sarcastically.

"Not the point Brooke!"

"Can we just go now please?"

"Fine, let's go."

* * *

The gang arrived at the airport 15 minutes later and they all jumped out of the taxi and ran to the gate as fast as they could. Just as they were about to close the gate the gang stopped them, handed over their tickets and went inside the plane.

"I can't believe we actually made it" Haley told Nathan.

"Believe it" was all he said while trying to catch his breath.

The six friends now sat on their seates and just tried to calm down when a stewardess walked up to them.

"Can I get any of you something?" she asked.

"Water" Lucas said.

"Lots of it" Peyton added.

"Coming right up." the stewardess said and walked away.

"God I'm tired." Haley said.

"Who isn't?" Jake said.

"Poor Jakey. You had to run very fast _and_ holding Jenny at the same time." Brooke said.

"It was a bit of a challenge." Jake said. "And Brooke? Don't call me Jakey."

"Can I have your attention please? This is the pilot speaking and I just want to inform you that we've got a small problem with one of the engines so we are going to leave a little later then planned. We should be on our way to Tree hill airport in 30 minutes to an hour. We're sorry for any inconvenience. Thank you."

"He is got to be kidding." the gang said at the same time.

* * *

40 minutes later the plane was up in the air and the gang were eating breakfast.

"I usually hate the food that you get on a plane, but this isn't half bad." Jake said.

"I told you." Peyton said and gave him a kiss.

"I still can't believe that we had to leave 40 minutes later after I...we...stressed so much this morning" Brooke said.

"It happens." Lucas said.

"Still, I think they could at least pay for the trip or something."

"The trip is already free."

"Well, then they should do something else."

"Their taking us home, that's good enough for me..."

* * *

A few hours later they were in Tree Hill and they decided to meet up later somewhere but they were all just to tired to do something right now so they all went back to their place...

_Jeyton_:

"We're home!" Peyton said when they got to Peytons house.

"Yeah. It hasn't changed a bit." Jake said.

"Yes it has. Your here." Peyton said and pulled Jake in for a kiss.

_Brucas_:

"Mom! Are you here?" Lucas yelled but got no answer. "Guess not..."

"Good. We get to be alone for a while." Brooke said.

"So what do you wanna do now?"

"One word: Bed!"

_Naley_:

"Finally we're home!" Haley said happily.

"Did you miss it that much?"

"After this morning could you blame me?"

"Good point. Well then, Mrs Scott, welcome home!"

"Thank you." Haley said and gave Nathan a kiss on the cheek. "Home sweet home..." she said to herself.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, things just got in the way. You know how it is. Thanks to everyone who had reviwed, you really give me the motivation to keep writing so please keep doing that and tell me what you think! If I'm lucky I might update this weekend otherwise I will do that ****after I come back from my cruise to Finland. I'll leave on monday and I'll be back on wendnesday so either then or on thursday probably. Until then!**

**Michaela**


	18. Candy

Each of the couples had slept until about 7 pm, but when Lucas had called both Nathan and Jake, waking them up, and asked them if they wanted to play a game of baskeball they both agreed and they later met up at the rivercourt. Meanwhile the girls decided to have a girls night in when the boys were out. Haley was getting some snacks from the kithen when she heard a knock on the door so she went to answer it.

"Well hello girlies!" she said to Brooke and Peyton.

"Tutorwife!" Brooke said and have Haley a quick hug.

"Come on in."

"Thanks." Peyton said.

"So what do you guys wanna do first?"

"Don't know. Maybe watch a movie?"

"Not again!" Brooke said.

"Then what do you wanna do Tigger?" Haley asked.

"I say we call the guys and do something with them."

"You do know the meaning of the sentence "girls night in" right?"

"Still. Fine, let's watch a movie since we got nothing better to do. You do got snacks right?"

"In the kitchen."

"Great!"

* * *

Meanwhile while the girls were watching a movie and Lucas and Jake were playing a game of ball, Nathan went to the store to get something to drink for the guys and himself. After grabbing the drinks he turned around and accidentely ran into someone he never thought he would see again.

"Candy!" Nathan said reffering to the stripper he met in Vegas.

"Do I know you?" Candy asked.

"Ehm...no. Not really. We met in Vegas. You were..."

"Oh right. You were with your friend at the club."

"Right. And it was my brother actually."

"Nathan right?"

"That's me."

"Well it is nice to see you again Nathan."

"Yeah, you too. So what are you doing here anyway?"

"My sister's getting married and she lives here so..."

"I see."

"How about you?"

"What?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"Really? Small world."

"Apparently..."

"Well I should get going. My sister's waiting at home."

"Right. And my friends are waiting for me."

"It was good to meet you again. Maybe I'll see you around some other time."

"Maybe you will."

"What's your last time?"

"Why?"

"Just curious."

"It's Scott. Nathan Scott."

"Good to know." was all Candy said before she turned around and left.

* * *

"So what movie should we watch now?" Brooke asked two hours later.

"You pick." Haley said.

_Brrr. Brrr._

"Aren't you gonna answer it?" Peyton asked Haley.

"No, I'll just let the machine get it."

_"Hi, you've reached Haley and Nathans and we are not home right now or we just don't wanna answer but you know what to do_._"_ Haley heard Nathans voice coming from the machine. _Beep._

_"Hi Nathan, this is Candy. I'm just calling because I had a really good time talking to you today so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do something tomorrow. You can call me at 555-6038 if you want. I got your number from the phone book if you were wondering. Anyway, I'll be waiting for your call and hopefully I will see you later. Okay bye!"_

"Who the hell is Candy?!" Haley said.

* * *

**Hi again! Sorry it took so long for me to update but I've been really busy. I know it was short and I can't exactly say that I am happy about this chapter but I'm having a bit of a writers block so if you have any ideas, please share. Also check out my new story "Gone but not forgotten" and tell me what you think. Until next time!**

**Michaela**


	19. Explanations

After Nathan, Lucas and Jake were done playing basketball and after Nathan had told the others about his little run in with Candy, they decided to go join the girls at Nathan and Haleys place. But of course when they got there they soon discoverd that that was a mistake, because when Nathan opend the door to their place he found a not so happy Haley...

"Look! It's my husband. Thank God your home, I was getting worried." Haley said.

"Are you okay Hales?" Nathan asked as he, Luke and Jake entered the living room.

"Just peachy! Nate, can I ask you something?"

"Sure...?"

"Okay then...Who the hell is Candy?"

"What?"

"Candy!"

"Who, how, what, when?"

"Four excellent questions. Are you going to answer any of them?"

"Maybe we should go..." Lucas started to say.

"No stay!" Haley said. "I want you to here this too."

"But Hales..."

"Stay. Coutch. Now!"

"Okay!" Lucas said as he and Jake joined the girls on the couch.

"Now. Explain yourself." Haley said to Nathan.

"How do you know about Candy?"

"That's not important. How do you know her and why did you meet with her today?"

"I met her in Vegas and I didn't meet with her, I just ran into her."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

"Maybe..."

"Well it doesn't. And how could you have met her in Las Vegas when you were with me most of the time? Unless..."

"Haley..."

"Oh God. Please tell me she's not one of the strippers you met at that strip club?"

"I really wish I could."

"Unbelieveable!"

"Look from the bright Hales..." Lucas began. "At least all she did was give Nate a lap dance."

"Not helping Luke!" Nathan said.

"You shouldn't talk Luke. After all, you were at that strip club to." Haley reminded him. "God knows what you did there..."

"Yeah. What did you do there Luke?" Brooke asked and looked at him straight in they eyes.

"I..." Lucas tried but couldn't come up with anything good so he turned to Jake for support.

"Don't look at me, man." Jake said. "I can't help you now. Not anymore."

"Brooke..." Lucas began but was cut off by Brooke.

"Shh! Later. I wanna see what happens with Nathan and Haley first. Then we will get back to you and me."

"A lap dance, huh?" Haley asked.

"Yes, but it didn't mean anything. I swear! I don't even like her that much...I mean at all!"

"Uh huh..."

"It's true."

"So you won't see her again?"

"Not unless you want me to." Haley gave him a glare. "But why would you? No, I won't see her again."

"So you won't mind if I erase the message she left on the machine for you?"

"Message? She left a message? For me? I mean, I don't care! She's out of my life."

"Your sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay then." Haley said and erased the message.

"She didn't happen to leave a number by any chance, did she?"

"Are you trying to piss me off?"

"Kidding!"

"Not funny!"

"It was to me. So you were jealous, huh?"

"Gee, what could possibly make you think that?"

"Well, their was the red eyes and the fact that smoke came out of your nose and ears." Nathan joked.

"It did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"This isn't getting us anywhere..."

"No, but it's fun!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up."

"Could you both just please shut up?!" Brooke said.

"Sorry Tigger." Haley said.

"So we're good?" Nathan asked Haley.

"No. We're perfect."

"I love you."

"Well you better!" Haley said and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a bittersweet kiss.

* * *

**There you go, another chapter! ****Sorry it took so long for me to update. As you see I put some naleyness in this chapter, I just couldn't resist,and even though I'm a huge Laley fan I really enjoyed ****writing this and I hope all you Naley fans enjoyed it too! Anyway, please review and I will see you next time as always!**

**Michaela**


End file.
